


Pool Slut

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Wall Sex, happens in a pool, i don't even know what to tag, like the lockers, well not really IN the pool, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is failing his swimming class. Mr Malik hates failure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Slut

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS

Louis fell on his bum. He was just hopeless and they were only just climbing down the bleacher stairs. He thought the swimming unit for finals was a good idea. He was just wrong. There was not one time Louis clambered down the stairs without at least tripping on his feet. He was a total danger on the ground, and he thought he’d feel like a fish in the water. Literally. He was fucking wrong. 

“Okay mate?” Oh yeah, Niall Horan, one of the best , if not, the best athlete in this school, winning all the competitions and filling the halls glass cupboards with ten feet tall trophies. Louis wished sometimes he could bring a trophy home. He’d certainly gain the award of the biggest dork alive. Or maybe the holder of the largest list of names written down in his fuckbook. If he was at least good at one thing, he’d fill himself with the pride of it. People wouldn’t even give him shit for his awkwardness. Cause next thing they know their girlfriend’s name would suddenly appear on Louis’ chaseboard. People didn’t give him shit no, but Louis really felt like shit sometimes. Like right now.

Sitting in a line on the edge of the pool, a couple guys fuck around, splashing water to their mates or stretching their toes under the blue water. Louis just sits there, manages to not fall in the basin and nods to Niall.

“Yeah, I’m good” he offers him a smile. He’s always good. Niall nods back and rests himself pushing his arms back. That’s the moment when the sun decides to peek out from his sheets of cloud and throws his first ray to bounce back on the boy’s ridiculous white skin. He’s got abs too. Louis ogles the carved six pack and looks down at his own tummy. He’s got nothing else but a soft pudge. It’s weeks of chocolate fudge and cherry pop that is.

“How do you do it?” Louis considers adding Niall to his book. Niall blinks an eye open at him and Louis’ peripheral vision tells him the pool boy or whatever is taking a few floaties out. 

“Do what?” Niall is really beautiful with the sun lightening his face like it shines through his hair, under his skin. Louis is definitely getting in his trunks. Someday. Actually, it’s a speedo, Niall always swims in a bright red speedo which marries his cute little arse perfectly.

“That” Louis doesn’t mean to poke this hard, except he does. Niall just contracts his belly, showing off or wincing away, Louis isn’t sure of his chances right now. “I see you at lunch you eat so fucking much do you fart the fat away or something.”

“I dunno, I just…eat” Cause Niall doesn’t even work out, he practically never works out, but stays fit as fuck. Louis is having trouble finding the perfect jeans that could fit his bum AND his thighs. 

“I’m jealous” Niall smiles at him and pokes his stomach in return. Louis wants to drown in the water seeing the way his fat is sucking Niall’s finger in. 

A whistle blows and the boys stand up while their coach makes an entrance through the double doors. The Malik. Also known as Hotstuff. Juvenile. He was just finishing his first trimester. He started his shift somewhere in the middle of January. That’s about when Louis’ sport skills went from zero to minus twenty. The man just walked in on the pitch in white tight jeans, barefeet and a light grey shirt clinged to his upper body. A tight, tight, tight outfit for his too much of a ripped body. He had just given the pool a try, his hair primped in a wet quiff with a few bangs curling on his forehead. Louis was about to sign up for the footie team, sign for the sidelines actually. But a pair of long legs dipped in white denim made him change his mind. He was actually glad he was right in front of the stand, pen in hand. His cross on the swimming category was literally his death path. All the way to hell and never back.

Mr Malik dresses like the men in Baywatch. He didn’t actually own one of the red float things shaped like a suppository but he had the red trunks alright. And a white shirt. That he would always peel off when it’s get too hot. Or too wet.  
Coach uses his note board for protection against the free shower the boys offer him. He only covers his face and never thinks about his dark nipples totally noticeable under the see through shirt.

“Okay lads stop, you have an exam in two days and I have to make sure you’re all set so come on.”

He gestures towards the pool and blows his whistle again. Louis hesitates a few moments, but slides in when he sees Niall reach out for him. Last time he jumped in a basin he banged his head and nearly drowned. He presses his feet flat on the tiles and dips down to cover his head.  
Louis knows how to swim, he perfectly does know stroke. Long ones, short ones. Crawl and other stuff. He knows but he actually can’t. He’s improved a lot since the first few months, and can keep afloat for a short distance but he’s actually better than some other lads. Some of them can even stand up in the basin even when the water floats around their knees. 

“Swim over here guys” Mr Malik is crouched on the other side of the pool, his t shirt sleeves rolled up to form a tank top. Louis rolls his eyes but stays near the border. His only friend for this session. From where he is, Louis can make out the skin of Zayn’s inner thighs and even higher up. 

After having called out their names, the coach grinning weirdly at Louis’ name, they all group up in fives. They’re diving today. It’s the absolute worst. 

They learn the proper stature, the way to keep your legs pressed together, your arms right above your head. Don’t do cannonballs. Louis’ group is one of the last, he’s out of the water now, mucking about on the far side of the pool. He doesn’t know why Niall keeps talking to him. They aren’t even friends. Louis has heaps of friends, he sleeps with them, then moves to a new social circle. If you’re Louis Tomlinson’s friend you’re likely to have ended up between his legs. Louis likes this kind of sport. Niall pats his knee and prods his stomach some more. It’s their turn now and just as planned, Louis is a catastrophe.

The boys have learned not to laugh at his poor attempts. They’ve all failed to do something at one point. Also it’s because coach Malik makes you swim for ever if you ever take the piss out of your class mates. The grand Dean had to swim around in the pool for the next hour and half until the bell rang. Then he had to overstay to practice his arm rotations because

“I can’t have you failing my classes, so you’ll catch up on our lesson come on bat your legs higher chop chop” With that he claps his hands twice and blows in his silver whistle. 

He gives up. He sits on the side and dips his head between his knees. He’s a fuck up. They should do a category for sexperts. 

“Hey” Louis is going to flip if Niall follows him one more time. Except, it isn’t him.

“Coach” Louis croaks. He knows the efforts are useless, so he can at least pretend he’s feeling miserable about it. The man sits beside him and shouts at Jeremy to stop jumping in the water like a bomb. 

“Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m just bad at this is all. I’m gonna fail, so why try?” Louis peers over his shoulder and sneaks a glance 

“You’re not gonna fail”

Louis sniffles, he’s just going to double this year then. “Coach, I am, have you not seen me? Even Harry duck toed, swims better than me now. And he can’t fucking swim straight”

“Duck toed….?” Mr Malik huffs “Nevermind. I always say I won’t let anyone fail my classes?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to let you down”

The teacher screams some more and orders Jeremy to step out of the basin. 

“No you’re not Louis. You’re getting better at this, I figured.”

“Exams in two days, can’t count on my luck…” The coach placed a hand on his knee and gives him an apologetic squeeze. Louis peers over his shoulder just in time to see a wristband with the letters Z A Y N knitted on it.

Zayn, he thinks. Nice name

“Yeah?”

Shit he said that out loud

“I don’t…I mean yeah. It suits you.”

“Flattery won’t raise your grades mate.” Zayn flashed him a grin and jerked his hand back. He turned to the pool, gesturing the rest of class to jump in. They had free time for the rest of the period. Of course Niall swims over to them, he’s too kind Louis thinks. 

“Come on Lou” when did the nicknames start “We’re gonna practise a bit more I can help you if you want?”

Zayn claps his hand, without the chop chop “Aaah see you have people willing enough to care about your future diver career”  
Louis’ probably gonna become a pornstar. Or a drive thru cashier. He might probably do both.

“No, It’s no use.” He shrugs and Niall pouts. Zayn stands up and yells at Harry for bringing an air mattress to class (“put that thing away right now Styles”)

“But if you don’t pass this trimester you can still have the final exams” 

“I don’t know…I know I’ve gotten better, but it’s not good enough. It never will be good enough”

Louis looks over to the coach scolding Harry and confiscating his mattress. Harry just pouts and curls his toes. His hair is really ridiculous. 

“I think I’m gonna get changed. You have some fun in the water” Louis gives him a little smile and shivers off to the changing rooms. On his way he meets Mr Malik’s eyes, who’s giving him a confused look. It just makes Louis want to get out of here quicker. In his hurry he slips and falls on his ass. Again. School’s biggest slut can’t even put one foot in front of the other. What are the chances.  
He crawls to the changing rooms, not trusting his legs anymore.

“Tomlinson! What do you think you’re doing?”

“Eeer leaving?” Louis was this close to open his locker. Zayn didn’t look too impressed he had even left his little whistle by the pool. He never takes it off usually. 

“What did I say abou-”

“Sorry but you’re gonna have to sit down on that one” Louis’s didn’t have a brain to mouth filter. His attitude was partly why his grades were so low. Mr Malik was one of the rares to humour him. 

“You’re not giving up.”

“How?”

“I don’t know...we’ll find a way. Just get back out there and swim.”

Zayn’s hands were twitching, Louis could tell. He wouldn’t dare use the chop chop on him.

“Fine” Louis couldn’t afford to get into any deeper trouble until graduation.

So he jumped right back and planked for the next ten minutes. In his peripheral vision he could see Niall sparing looks at him, and the coach gripping his board in anger. Maybe if he sucked Zayn off he could get a nice reward. Like a b+ on his report card. He’s heard a few people choose that option. He didn’t really have a choice. Besides, Zayn was nicknamed Hotstuff for a reason. Louis wonders why he hadn’t thought about it earlier. 

“Okay boys, time out we’re gonna work some more tonight after classes. Go on, move your arses!”  
Louis was the first one to reach the doors. Luck was a dick.

“Louis Tomlinson, come here, I need to speak to you for a sec.”

“Here? I’m fucking freezing”

“Here” Zayn throws him a large towel and moves over to pick the material up. He’s wearing flip flops. Louis still finds that hot.  
Louis is still shivering, as the boys walk out one by one. The pitch slowly empties and still no words come from the teacher. Louis watches his mates walk away, sending him a few suggestive looks. Niall is the last to leave, promptly waiting by the double doors with his messenger bag secured on his shoulder.

“Horan, leave please.”

Maybe Zayn is going to make him scrub the bottom of the pool to get his marks up. With the tub filled to the brim.  
What he didn’t expect was a hand on his hips. 

*

Louis followed Mr Malik to his office, to say the locker rooms. He sits on one of the benches and curls his hand into fists on top on his knees. He’s biting his lip. Not like sinking his teeth into his mouth, more like munching on it. 

“Right”

“Mr Malik…coach I..”

“Shut up” he stands and paces over, one hand tucked under his chin. “So I may or may not have a request”

He circles around Louis’ body frame and stops behind him. He leans in, places his hand in the exact same spot on Louis’ skin and brushes his lips into the shell of his ear. “School slut I heard”

Louis shivers and Zayn squeezes his hold. He tugs his towel down and stares at Louis’ back, resisting the urge to trace a finger down the spine of his back. “Since it's the only thing you’re good at.”

He walks around some more and this time halts to face Louis’ eyes. “Big mouth, dirty mouth.”

Is Louis tripping or was his coach making a move on him? The sucking dick project was apparently mutual on both sides. But somehow it felt so wrong. What with school…teacher…underage and all. Louis’ not getting hard. 

“You could put that to good use” Zayn brushes his thumb in the gap between Louis’ lips. Louis takes a step back and Zayn moves with him.

“Mr Malik…”

“I like it when you call me that.” Holy shit.

“Coach, we can’t do that…”

“It’ll get you an C plus.” Holy fucking shit.

“Not here, not now” Not ever. Louis doesn’t want him to get into trouble. Cause they’re gonna get caught. It’s inevitable. 

“B…sir. Please I just don’t want us to get in trouble.”

“We won’t” Zayn pushes his thumb through Louis’ lips and lets it glide all the way to the back of his mouth. Louis wipes his tongue over it, using the hollow of his cheeks to suck hard on the digit.

“Come on, suck on it” Louis obliges, feeling rather laughable. Zayn however is staring at the way his thumb is thrusting in and out of Louis’ wet heat. He pushes Louis’ trunk with his free hand. Just enough to let the breeze slap his bum

“B minus” he says before jerking his hand away from Louis’ mouth. His same hand travels south, already sliding inside the pants. He circles his wet finger on top of Louis’ cleft, and dips it lower until he feels the tight skin stretch around the hole. His thumb glides in easily and Louis has forgotten how to use words to form a sentence. He stays there, mouth agape, with his swimming coach one hand down his pants, finger in his ass. He is not hard. 

\--

“B” Zayn chants when Louis’ trunks hit the floor, his rigid cock standing upright. He’s abnormally quiet, stretched with three fingers, naked. 

Hard and naked. 

“Sir I…”

“Sir makes me feel old. I prefer daddy”

Louis scoffs. Daddy? Isn’t that supposed to make him feel older even?

“We’ll stop there then.” Zayn’s fingers leave their newfound den and Louis stumbles. No they were good. 

“Fine” he mutters “Put your fingers in me again” god this sounds so awkward. 

Zayn looks at him expectantly his lips wet from constant licking over them. “Please daddy” Louis feels like those eighteen year old teens rooting for old weak men and their money. Sugar daddy. 

“For A minus you get my cock” Shit. Louis said that out loud. 

“Yeah” Zayn nods, and grabs his junk with two hands. It looks heavy, painfully heavy and that means Louis will be the first one to see Mr Malik’s penis. Louis is dishonouring his whore title right now. He activates his slut mode and throws his head back, the way he does in clubs when he wants to pull a guy in. It works when girls do it. Works for Louis too. 

Zayn tosses a bottle of lube in Louis’ hands. “Why the fuck..”

“Every third period I stroke myself to your wonderful face.” Louis doesn’t know if this is a stunt. He also gets a condom out. Like he had planned it all. Louis shrugs and carefully peels the condom from its wrapper. He turns his focus back on just in time to see Zayn grab the base of his huge hard on. Louis is on instant knees.

“What’s the deal?”

“B plus for a mindblowing blowjob. A if you pound me into the lockers”

Louis isn’t actually that good a sucking dick. But Zayn seems to enjoy it. He pushes his cock to the back of Louis’ throat and fucks into his mouth, ignoring the gags and tears welling up. Louis doesn’t feel his tongue anymore.

He is roughly pushed to the lockers, and passes out for five seconds, giving Zayn time to coat himself with lube. Louis is also lifted up by the thighs, with the crown of a cock pressed to the rim of his hole. He can still turn back though.

“I wasn’t lying about tossing off to your arse” is the last thing the Malik says. And then he pushes in. 

“Fuckkk Mr Malik..”

“Daddy”

“Daddy…?”

“Again”

Zayn pushes until his hips meets Louis’ bum. It feels weird, been quite a time, but good. He’s just full, close, perched in the air, full, hot, stretched around a cock. Mr Malik’s cock.

“Daddy’s cock” Zayn smirks. Louis needs to duck tape his mouth. 

School slut, school slut. The words chime in his mind as he is fucked into the hard metal. Manhandled. Full. Cock. Mr Malik.

“Daaa…ddy” he breathes out when his spot is reached. 

“Keep. Talking” Zayn requests, rolling his hips into Louis. 

Louis extends his list of words. He moans and moans, clenches around the length, concentrates on the rhythm and breaks down a second time.

“Daddy” he says more slowly this time. Zayn’s arms. His abs. he hasn’t even taken his clothes off. Fuck.

“Can you fuck me harder…please” his fucking cock too “Fuck..Mr Malik…daddy fuck I don’t ca…just fuck…yeah. Me.” He tightens around 

Zayn, his back probably bleeding from the sandpaper locker door. Strong hands holding him by the waist. Zayn quickens the pace. His balls hit faster and lips are on Louis’. They kiss in a frantic fashion. Desperate and quick. Louis mumbles daddy one last time between two lip sucking motions and comes with a whine, a groan and a clench of his jaw. 

“Come on” he grunts, Zayn still fucking him. “Zayn…chop chop” he nearly giggles, urging the man to finish off. And he does. Zayn doesn’t sound good when he comes. He sounds like the devil. The devil with a nice dick. He puts Louis back down but doesn’t pull out.

“Am I getting my reward.. daddy?” Louis adds the sarcasm on the last word. Zayn pretends he’s thinking and flips his index finger in the air. 

“I don’t know.. I didn’t really liked it”

“Fuck” back at square one.

“Can I fuck you again? You feel pretty very darn good amazing”

“Shut up”  
Zayn tuts his tongue “what did I say about dirty big mouths?”

“What did I say about always letting you down?”

Zayn grins then, and peels Louis off the wall to lie him down on the bench.

*

He limps out twenty minutes later and jumps to find Niall asleep on the bench next to the doors.

“Hey mate” Niall has drool on his wrist. Kinda cute. 

“You’ve been there for fucking long” Louis was just kidding. Niall was his best mate since they bumped their foreheads in kindergarten. He’d never fuck a best friend. 

“Learned some ways to relax before jumping in. All fit for the exam now”

Louis has come stains on his jacket and a promise to pass his year, (he blew Zayn while getting dressed.) Niall shakes his head having already figured it all out.

“Kinky shit” he adds, noticing Niall’s shit eating knowing grin. “Daddy and dreaming about my face and all.”

“Daddy’s new.”

“Daddy wants me to come back.” He thinks of doing four sets of hundred crunches when he gets home. Zayn practically ate his stomach. After he came all over it.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS PIECE OF SHIT WORK. I've not been happy with my recent stories :( I didn't beta this yet so there are gonna be heaps of mistakes lol soz


End file.
